fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Warrior II
'Infinity Warrior II '''is an Open-World RPG developed by Frontier Unlimited and came out on June 20, 2013 for the PS3, Xbox 360, PC, August 20, 2013 for the PS Vita and 3DS, and January 7, 2014 for the PS4, Xbox One, and Wii U. It is the second installment in the ''Infinity Warrior ''series. Infinity Warrior II'' is set 100 years after the events of the first game. The game's story centers on the prince of Kidendima, who is ordered to stop an evil wizard named Jarden after he destroys Moondrip Castle. On his adventure, he is accompanied by his two cousins; the prince Yannock and the princess of Moondrip. Infinity Warrior'' II'' greatly expands on the series formula from the first game by having a larger party, more areas to explore, multiple heroes and enemies in a battle, and a sailing ship. Infinity Warrior'' II'' was successful on its original release; the original Xbox 360, PS3, and PC version shipped 2.2 million copies. Later, the game was remade for the PS Vita and 3DS and then on PS4, Xbox One, and Wii U. Gameplay This game allows the player to control more than one character, each of whom has their own characteristics, and it is the first game in the Infinity Warrior series to do so. The game introduced a party system where, instead of beginning the game with an entire party like in previous computer RPGs, the player begins the game with only one character and gradually recruits more party members during the course of the game. The player controls his or her characters as they move in the game world. They can search treasure chests, talk and trade with villagers, equip themselves with weapons and armor, and cast spells. While wandering fields, towers, caves, seas, and dungeons, the player encounters battles that happen randomly. The game's battle mode introduces groups of monsters, which is an upgrade from the one-on-one battles of Infinity Warrior. In the battle mode, the player gives orders to the characters on how to fight the monsters. Once the player defeats all of the monsters, the characters gain experience points and gold. The experience points raise the characters' experience levels. This improves the characters' attributes, and they may also learn new spells. To win, the player must fight monsters to improve the characters' experience levels and get gold to buy better weapons and armor. Eventually, the player's characters become strong enough to make it to the next town or dungeon. This repeats until the player reaches the final boss and defeats him. However, the gameplay is not necessarily linear, especially after the player gets the boat. Exploration is a key component of the game. Infinity Warrior II is noted for greatly expanding upon the gameplay from the previous game, Infinity Warrior. Infinity Warrior'' II is the first game in the series to feature multiple heroes and enemies in a battle, as well as a sailing ship. It was the first to have weapons which cast spells when used in battles. Compared with its predecessor, Infinity Warrior ''II offers a wider array of spells and items and a much larger world. The game also expanded the inventory management system of its predecessor by giving each character an individual inventory that holds up to eight items, placing a greater emphasis on conservative item management between the characters. Infinity Warrior II was also the first Infinity Warrior game to include a game of chance (played with Lottery Tickets that the player finds), and was also the first Infinity Warrior game to use multiple key types and to include travel doors (warp gates). Plot Infinity Warrior II is set one hundred years after Infinity Warrior. The story begins with an attack upon Moondrip Castle by the wizard Jarden. A wounded soldier escaped the battle and fled to the kingdom of Rydenhare, where he informs the king of the attack before he dies. The king them commands his son, who is a descendant of the player (the main character from the first game), to defeat Jarden. The Prince begins his quest alone, but is later joined by two cousins: the Prince of Yannock and the Princess of Moondrip. After finding the Prince of Yannock, who began a similar journey at the same time as the Prince of Rydenhare, You and Yannock save the Princess of Moondrip from Jarden's assault on Moondrip Castle. As the trio quest to find and defeat Jarden, they secure a ship which allows them to travel across oceans to reach new continents, including Maverira, which is where Infinity Warrior took place. There they meet the grandson of Dakira, the villain from the previous game, who gives the party valuable information. He tells them that by collecting the five crests hidden around the world, the party can create the Crystal of Dianoma, allowing them to defeat Jarden and his illusions. Development Infinity Warrior II started development over two weeks after the release of the first game. The game was announced as Infinity Warrior: Rydenhare. The game was revealed at E3 2011 as Infinity Warrior 2 and was originally going to be a Action RPG similar to Skyrim but was changed to the original format after testers didn't like the original idea. After this, Infinity Warrior 2 was changed to Infinity Warrior II and was delayed from its June 2012 release til next year. Other Media Infinity Warrior II was given a novel treatment called Infinity Warrior'' II: Rydenhare Wars'' which was written by Tony Jackson and Akira Horiyomo and was published in 2013. Japanese release Infinity Warrior II finally was released in Japan after agreements between Frontier Unlimited and many Japanese game companies. It came out in Japan on May 6, 2014 for the PS3, PS4, Vita, Wii U, and 3DS and without a Xbox release and was developed between by Frontier Unlimited/Frontier Unlimited Japan and was Published by Konami. However, the Japanese version has smaller data from the English version so many of the features in the English version is left out or scaled down. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games